Pocket Dance: His and Her Circumstances
by Takagi Akito
Summary: Tact is very annoyed by Bossun's annoying attempt to annoy him so he annoyingly tries to find the annoying Bossun's weakness to repay him. He's not alone in this quest. Make sure to read the manga first to enjoy this fic more!
1. What? A Pocket Dan Fic?

**A/n: So I made this as a breather...**

* * *

**SKET Dance**

by Shinohara Kenta

**I DON'T OWN SKET DANCE**

* * *

**HIS AND HER CIRCUMSTANCES**

A Fiction Story by Takagi

Edited by _Flagrance_

_**Words in italic are their inner thoughts. Or whispering. Or intonation.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: "What? A Pocket-Dan Fic?"**

* * *

It was a peaceful Tuesday afternoon in Kaimei High School. Everyone was as lively as usual. It's was even livelier, because it was a break time at the moment. Students scattered around the school. Some of them were just staying in their class reading books; there were also those who spent their time chattering, and eating their lunches with their friends in the cafeteria or at the courtyard.

There were also those who went to their clubroom, doing their club activities. One of those students was Azuma Kinue, or nicknamed as Silk, a black-haired female freshman,who was also a magician with a great level of dexterity. She's a member of the campus support club, The Pocket Dan which was to help people in need with her, and her other club members' ability.

Pocket-Dan's activity would only proceed when someone came over to ask for help, but no one came at the moment, so it was very boring for her, as she was waiting all by herself in the room.

However, the silence broke, as a short light-yellowish haired boy who was the leader of Pocket-Dan, slid the clubroom's door open with an annoyed face.

"Ugh, Bossun-san really irritates me!" he yelled.

"What's wrong, Tact?"

He was Yagi Takuto, nicknamed as Tact. He is a freshman, like Silk. He has an excellent thinking capabilities and he has a photographic memory.

Tact walked to his desk and slammed it.

*BAM!*

"Ever since that day he had learned about my sister, he always tries to confront me in front of her! Just now, he made me eat my lunch together with nee-san! I know he has so much leisure time, but this has gone too far!"

"Maybe you should treat him well, Tact," she replied nonchalantly, while scooping her strawberry parfait.

"WHAT? YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT! By the way, where did you get that parfait? I remember that there is no such thing in the cafeteria."

"With my new magic trick," answered the girl in her usual Hakata dialect.

"Ah, of course…" He sat on his chair and sighed, "Tch. I really need to pay him back! That red-horned caterpillar devil!"

"Wanna find out Milk's weakness?" she suggested.

Tact remained in silence, but then expressed a big smirk in his face. It was very frightening, that even the calm and collected Silk, almost choked on her strawberry milk.

"Great idea. I've always thought that I have found his weakness, because he looks so vulnerable in my eyes, but now that I think about it, I actually have not!"

He sprung from his chair and headed to the entrance door. "Come on Silk! I might need your help!"

"Hmm… But, what if there are requests coming in?"

"Well, we have always been busy helping people every single day. I guess taking a single day off is not a problem! The Sket Dan does it very frequently! Come on, Silk. You've been doing a great job. You need a free time!"

Just after he finished his lines, the door was opened again, allowing a male student wearing a hat and a vest to come in. He was Tact's and Silk's best friend ever since Middle School, and also was a member of Pocket-Dan, Sakasu Hidesato, also referred to as 'Smile'. He is good at pantomimes, and he communicates with body language. He also has a superb agility and can do acrobats.

He was moving his body, and Tact understood it right away.

"Ah, he said he's going to stay here. So come on, Silk!"

"Are you sure you want to leave Smile alone?"

"Yeah, why not? Look! He said it's alright!"

"Sheesh. Fine then."

It seemed like his thinking capability was eaten up by his anger, as he prefer to find his target's weakness than letting a pantomime alone, waiting for requests in the clubroom.

Upon agreeing to tag along, the magician rose up from her chair, and approached the Pocket-Dan's leader.

"Take care, Smile. Text us if you need anything!" said Silk, before she slid the door close.

The duo was now walking down the corridor. Tact decided to visit the Sket-Dan's clubroom, but when he had arrived, the door was locked and no one was there. He then looked outside and found them right-away.

"Come on, Silk!"

"Hey, but not too fast, Tact!" she commented. Tact ran eagerly, leaving his club-mate behind, but he turned back, and approached her again.

"It's 25 minutes, 43 seconds,and 55 milliseconds left before the break time is over, Silk. Move your legs more faster!"

"I'm fast in using my hands, but my legs are a different matter!"

"Tch. That's right… I guess I have no other choice then!"

Tact grabbed her arm, and dragged her while sprinting. "Kyaah! Let go of my hand!"

He kept running and running and running. The students were watching them, and were all thinking that they must be working at the moment, so they praised them for getting so worked up to help people. Tact and Silk finally reached the stairs, but the driver was still keeping his speed at max.

"Tact, stop! It's the stairway there!" Silk yelled.

"I won't stop!"

He changed and let go of her right hand, caught it with his left, while his right hand quickly moved to lift her covered-in-leggings thighs and moved his left again to her back, before he continued his to run down the stairs. It was like a groom carrying his bride after they've just got married.

"Taaaaaaaact! Are you crazy?" said Silk, blushing.

"I won't let him go!"

"But you can barely take me up! You are even running like a snail now! Let me walk by myself!"

"Uuuuuuuugh!"

He could not maintain his 'Princess-Carrying' so he gently dropped her legs first, so that she could stand by herself. He took a deep breath and let it go.

"Silk. You certainly must reduce consuming sweets!"

"Th—that's rude! I'm not that heavy!"

They were close to the entrance door, so Tact didn't really mind taking his time, as he was walking with Silk now.

"Tact, what's wrong with you? It's not like you to get so worked up like that," said Silk, fixing up her hat.

"I'm totally normal."

"Ah, so you do care about _Milk_ that much after all."

"W—What? I am only looking for his weakness, Silk!" he brushed it off, blushing at the same time.

"Silk, wait."

They finally could see the Sket-Dan trio, Bossun, Himeko, and Switch. They were standing near the pond, with a cool, tall, silver-haired man, wearing a black cardigan. Tact and Silk were silently moving and were looking for a hiding place, behind a bush at the park, near enough to hear the conversation without getting caught. Although it was big enough to hide them, the bush was quite small, so they had to squat very close to each other. Tact didn't seem to have a problem with it but Silk was keeping her distance from him by pushing him a little because she felt that he was sitting too close.

Tact sighed on her protest and moved a little.

"Hmm… They seem to be having an argument with the Student Council's Ninja,in charge of General Affairs, Katou Kiri. Can you hear them talking, Silk?"

"Yeah."

They squat still behind the bush to focus on their target who debated about something.

"That's why, I'm telling you! This is OUR job! Yabasawa-san came to our clubroom, and asked us personally to capture that monkey in your hands!" Bossun yelled.

"I got here first and I can't just leave a monkey, jumping around this school, harassing the students. I'll return it to Yabasawa Moe myself," the sharp-eyed man explained.

"Now, now, Bossun… It's not that big of a deal, right? What's more important is that Yeti has been caught!" a sapphire eyed girl, Himeko, cooled her best friend,by pulling his red hat down.

"Huuuuh? So you are on his side, now, huuuuuh!? Fine then! I won't go home together with you again! You can go out with him today!"

"""Here we go again…"""

Lightning struck Tact's mind, after he had heard Switch's comment via his laptop. His evil smirk had pulled Silk's attention again.

"_What's wrong, Tact?_"

_"I've got it,_" he clenched his fist.

"Huh?"

"Bossun-san's weakness, I've got it Silk!"

"_How could it be? Just from that random conversation? And so, what is his weakness?_" she whispered, amazed by her club leader's intelligence.

"His weakness is… khu khu khu!" Tact chuckled, pointing at the blonde haired girl confidently.

"… THAT WOMAN!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N: OOC-ness... OOC-ness everywhere. But that doesn't matter! I want to make a Pocket Dan fic! They need a spotlight!

Tact and Silk are cute together, no?

Thanks for reading. Please tell me what do you think of this fic by reviewing. If you can, please drop a constructive critic!

I guess this will only lasted 2 chapters. Depend on the readers ^^

Special thanks to Flagrance for assisting me!


	2. This Kind of Fic Won't Get Many Reviews

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing first chapter! It means alot! ^^**

* * *

**SKET Dance**

by Shinohara Kenta

**I DON'T OWN SKET DANCE**

* * *

**HIS AND HER CIRCUMSTANCES**

A Fiction Story by Takagi

Edited by _Flagrance_

_**Words in italic are their inner thoughts. Or whispering. Or intonation.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: "This Kind of Story Usually Won't Get Many Reviewers"

* * *

Tact and Silk were now walking down the corridor as the bell had rung, making signals to the students that their break time was finally over for that day. Kaimei High students couldn't help, but to smile when they saw the boy and the girl, because although Silk was shorter, she was almost as tall as her club leader, which made them look cute, when they were walking together side by-side. They were actually popular themselves, thanks to their club, so they were used to being seen by people.

The magician decided to ask the light-brown haired boy again, "Hey, you have not told me how you could get to the assumption, Tact."

"What? Don't tell me you didn't notice! Next time when we go on a stake out, you should pay more attention to our objective, _Watson_[1]."

"It's always been your job to do the hard-thinking parts, so I don't want to waste my time on it," she replied, a little bit annoyed, in her usual advanced Hakata dialect, which made people hard to decipher. But things were different for Tact, who had been her friend since middle school.

"You may not remember it, but Usui-senpai said '_Here we go again_' right after Bossun-san was arguing with Katou-san, which means Bossun-san had behaved exactly like that before," He answered right away, without looking at his nodding club-mate.

"I see. But how could you conclude that she is Milk's weakness? Isn't it too early to say that?" said Silk, still unconvinced.

"Well, yeah it is too early to say it, but the probability is high, if you remember Bossun-san's distempered lines. It was really objective to Onizuka-senpai," Tact stated, placing his right hand on his chin. "I think we should do some experiment to test if my assumption is true."

"Hmm… So what are we going to do, Tact?"

"Huh? You're going to help me? This is my personal grudge. Is it okay for you?" He averted his view to the girl, who was walking with him.

"I am already dragged into this. It's too late to back off."

"… You sounded like Bossun-san somehow," said Tact on a whim, sweat dropping. "It will be more helpful to have you here with me. I kinda feel bad though."

"It's alright. We've been together since middle school, and you also helped me countless times too," she replied, remembering her past with Tact, before entering into high school.

"Gee. It was not that big of a deal, actually…" he said, opening their classroom's door, ashe walked in first. "I will use this period to think of a plan to test my assumption later."

"Alright."

"Oh, and… Silk?" he stopped walking, and spoke without turning his head to the magician, "Thank you for willing to help me with my problem." Tact then headed to his seat, which was in a different row from Silk's, after he greeted his other best friend, Smile, who was sitting at front most.

"Huh? Yeah, it's okay," she replied, although Tact already sat on his seat. She was a little surprised with what her brown-eyed best friend had just said. She seemed to be feeling that Tact acted different than his usual self just now, as he was very seldom to thank anyone.

Silk then headed to her seat, as the teacher suddenly appeared to start their lesson.

…

* * *

…

Time went by pretty fast, and the school was finally over. The students were putting their books back to their own bag. Some of them went straight home, and there were also those who approached to ask their friend to go home together. The same goes with Silk, who was tidying up her belongings, when Tact suddenly appeared with a grin. He somehow looked very satisfied by something.

"Silk, let's start the plan," he spoke, with a composed look.

"Okay. By the way, where's Smile?"

"He told me that he can't come with us, because he has something to be done at his house."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it will be just the two of us again. He'll play his part later though."

Silk hinted a blush on her cheeks, after Tact said the word 'the two of us'. She remembered the scene, where Tact had to bridal-carry her during break time.

"Haah… But it will be much easier to have Smile with us," he sighed.

"Why?"

"Just in case we have to move quickly, I won't carry you again like before," he spoke earnestly, resulting a scowl to Silk's expressionless face.

"I—if we have to run again, I'm not going to help you! Got it?" she rose, pointing at Tact, who stood still next to her table.

"Jokes aside, Bossun-san should be at the Sket-Dan's club room right now. Let's go Silk," he turned his body against her, and walked to the door.

"… Annoying…!" She grumbled. Silk walked toward Tact, who was waiting for her outside the class.

They walked to the corridor together. There were seniors and juniors roaming around them, greeting the duo as they passed by each other. Tact, especially, was greeted by many seniors, mostly female seniors. He was very popular with the seniors, because he often solved their problems, so it was not weird to see him surrounded by women, but it wasn't going to happen today. He walked very quickly to avoid them, and only responded with a quick smile, or a nod when he was greeted. His fan-girls who usually aggressively bombarded him with requests, also decided to fall back, upon seeing him with a girl's hand in his.

It was in order to force Silk to walk faster, because Tact was anxious to initiate his plan, yet the magician-girl seemed reluctant to it, since she has not gotten used to this highly-spirited Tact, so she was very embarrassed. They finally arrived, and were now standing in front of the Sket-Dan's clubroom.

"Geez. Those girls can be very annoying sometimes…"

"…"

"Luckily, the Sket-Dan's clubroom is as dull as ever. Those girls won't come here. Hahaha. Right Silk?" he turned his head towards her, yet she still looked down, hiding her face with her bangs. "Silk, hey!"

"… Let… go…"

"Huh?"

"L—let go of my hand…"

"AH. I'm sorry!" he released her small hand.

"You said that we won't run… Tact you liar," she placed her hands on her hips, turning her head away.

"I didn't expect that the seniors would be flooding the corridor like that. We would lose so much time, if we had to encounter them," he explained. "Now, let's go in, shall we…" He opened the door, then his seniors greeted them.

"Tact and Silk, huh? Come in, come in!" the vice-president of the Sket-Dan greeted them warmly.

"Eeeeh? What are you doing, Himeko? Why did you let them in? Well, Master Silk is fine, but that curly haired brat is prohibited!" a red-hatted boy pouted, still lying on his tatami mat.

"YOUR HAIR IS EVEN CURLIER!" Himeko commented, "And don't be rude at them, Bossun. They are our juniors! Look how cute they are! I mean, really! Their heights are almost leveled, and standing next to each other makes my heart pound for some reason!"

"""They resemble you two somehow. LOL""" the only person with the glasses in the room, commented with his laptop.

"You're all terrible. I haven't even spoken a single word yet,and you already rained me with countless meaningless blabbers!" he snapped.

"Hmph! That's what you get for being such an annoying brat! Aside from my harassments, of course. Ushashashasha!" he laughed creepily.

"Bossun, you are so evil…"

"He is evil!"

Suddenly, a famous idol's voice, Momoka, could be heard throughout the room, saying '_you've got mail!'. _Tact and Silk wer_e _stunned, and they looked at Bossun, as he suddenly raised his hand, saying, "That's my phone."

He took his phone out of his black shorts, and opened its lid. His expression suddenly changed, and he stood with anger soon after that. Everyone was confused upon seeing Bossun's reaction, everyone but the grinning Tact.

"I was right, Silk," he whispered to Silk, who only replied with a stare.

"T—this is..." Bossun averted his eyes to Himeko.

"What is it? What's wrong? Why do you look at me like that?"

"Nothing! Nothing! I just never thought that this will actually happen!"

"What happened?"

Bossun turned his eyes to Switch, who was sitting at his usual desk, "Switch, do you know about this?"

"""Hum? What is it? Well, there's nothing I don't know though."""

Silk, who was still standing at the door with Tact, whispered to him, "Tact, is this your doing?"

He stepped back, and dragged her outside the club room to answer her question, "Nope. To be exact, it's Smile's. After I got Bossun-san's email from my sister, I asked Smile to send Bossun-san an email."

"What email?"

"A fake email saying: Onizuka. I'll be waiting for you in front of the school gate, after I am done with my student council duty," he explained.

"That's terrible! You are going to drag Katou-san as well!" Silk was surprised.

"That's alright~ It's not like that Ninja is waiting there for real, right?" spoke Tact, raising his shoulders. Soon after that, Bossun stormed to the doorway, separating the Pocket-Dan duo. Himeko chased after him.

"Oi, Bossun! Geez! Tact, Silk. I'm sorry for our Bossun! He usually doesn't behave like that!" she sighed, walking back into the club room. "Come on in! I'll make you guys tea!"

"Nah, it's alright Onizuka—senpai. In fact, we have something urgent to do. Let's go Silk!"

"Wait! Geez!" she followed.

"Then what were they coming here for, actually?"

...

* * *

"Tact, now that you've made Milk ran away, what's your next plan?"

"Well, that's all. I only made a plan to assure if my assumption was right. I haven't constructed any plan for the prank."

"Is that so?"

"For now, let's just go to our club room," Tact remarked.

While they continued their walk to their club room, Tact looked at the schoolyard's scenery through the window. The corridor was pretty much empty, because many students had gone home or were doing their club activities, so he didn't have to be careful about his aggressive fan-girls. Some of the students were still scattered at the schoolyard, on their way to the school gate. One of them had caught Tact's attention, as he found a silver-haired man with a tall body, standing at the gate.

Tact was surprised, he never considered the possibility that the student council in charge of general affairs, was actually standing at the gate, just like in his fake email. He got even more shocked, when he saw a red-hatted man approaching him in rage.

"Tact? Isn't that..."

"... Damn..."

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the boring chapter. It should be better by the next chapter though. ^^

However, Flagrance will be absent until August 11th. So any updates before that will be unedited! I'm sorry!

Please support me by giving review... I-it's tough writing such minority characters that aren't even made it into anime yet, so... =.=

I'm wishing critics, constructive critics. ^^

Thanks for reading guys~~

[1] _Watson_ was referring to Dr. John Watson, one of the main character in Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's _'Sherlock Holmes'_. He usually tags along whenever Holmes doing his investigation.


End file.
